theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Malavai Quinn
"I'm a top-notch pilot, military strategist and a deadly shot. I can fly this ship, plan your battles, assess your enemies and kill them. You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to your cause." :―Malavai Quinn : :Born around 3680 BBY, Malavai Quinn became an Imperial officer at the time of the galactic Cold War, in the aftermath of the Great Galactic War. Quinn's reputation had been disgraced under questionable circumstances at the Battle of Druckenwell, which he blamed on the incompetence of his commanding officer, Moff Broysc. Quinn's military disgrace resulted in being transferred to a dead-end assignment on the divided planet Balmorra during the Cold War. There, his true natural talents were discovered by the Sith Lord Darth Baras. Baras recruited Quinn into his intelligence network of operatives at many levels. Eventually, Lieutenant Quinn was introduced to Baras' Sith apprentice, who was on Balmorra searching for information on a Jedi Padawan of Nomen Karr. With Quinn's help, the apprentice's mission ultimately proved successful. Quinn himself played a vital role in having personally prevented the Jedi Knight Mashallon from leaking information about Baras' network of spies back to the Jedi Master. Baras chose to reward now-Captain Quinn by allowing him to depart Balmorra to aid in the apprentice's mission. Quinn remained at the Warrior's side, even when Baras attempted to kill his apprentice and the Emperor's Hand recruited the Warrior as the Emperor's Wrath. While on Corellia, Quinn and the rest of the Warrior's companions were tasked to safeguard Darth Vowrawn back on the Wrath's Fury-class Imperial interceptor. When Sith Lord Draahg attempted to assassinate Vowrawn, the Dark Councilor mentioned that Quinn fought vigilantly and should be praised for his deeds. The Captain stated that he did everything in hopes for the Wrath to forgive his betrayal; the Warrior replied that it was forgotten, much to Quinn's delight.When the Wrath went to Corellia to protect Darth Vowrawn, Quinn claimed that Baras had installed martial law on the planet, preventing any authorized ship from landing. He then lured the Wrath to a space station, where he revealed that he was actually still working for Darth Baras. Although Quinn admitted it was wrong, he stated Baras was the one who put him in the military and he wouldn't be in that position if it weren't for the Sith. After incapacitating the Wrath's companion, Quinn unveiled two war droids, programmed with all the data Quinn had gathered on the Warrior to that point. Ultimately Quinn underestimated the Wrath, who decided to keep him alive, showing him mercy where Baras might not have. Quinn then swore to regain his Master's trust. During his travels with the Warrior, Quinn became aware of Imperial operations suffering because of his former commander Moff Broysc and decided to intervene. This included tracking down the Republic Strategic Information Service agent Voloren whom Broysc grossly underestimated and saving Major Ovech from a death trap sprung through Moff's general incompetence. Eventually, Quinn and the Wrath got into holoconference with Broysc, determining that he was suffering from severe dementia. Broysc had dubbed Quinn Admiral Malcontent and blamed him for failures that occurred years before his birth. With Wrath's permission, Quinn contacted Imperial High Command in hopes they would remove Broysc, but none had the courage to stand up to him. Therefore, Quinn forcibly brought Broysc aboard the Wrath's ship. Growing annoyed with the Moff's senseless chatter, Quinn finally snapped and, with the Wrath's permission, chose to execute Broysc once and for all and later disposed of his body. After learning from universal chatter that the Imperials agreed to be better off without Broysc, Quinn was pleased with his work, though regretted having not acting earlier. As Quinn aided the Warrior, he performed maintenance on the Sith Lord's ship and eventually upgraded the Fury's hyperdrive. Quinn was later promoted to Captain 2nd Rank, with the Warrior's consent. Finally, Quinn dedicated himself to the Wrath, promising to impart his skills and knowledge to his disciples. After the Eternal Empire conquest :"Major Quinn. Advisor to the Empress and loyal servant of the Sith Empire. Like Captain Dorne, I come bearing a message." :―Malavai Quinn Quinn remained at the side of the Emperor's Wrath for over five years, until the Sith went missing early on in the Eternal Empire conquest of 3637 BBY. The Sith's crew aboard the Fury mourned his abscense and soon disbanded. Feeling that without the Wrath the Empire was doomed to fall, Quinn spend months searching for the Sith, even as the Dark Council fell to the Eternal Empire and Darth Acina proclaimed herself the new Empress. Finally, Quinn was ordered by the Sith Minister of Logistics Gelmid Lorman to call off the search. Quinn refused and was thrown into Imperial prison for his defiance. He remained imprisoned for years until Lorman was exposed for conspiring against Acina during an official visit on Dromund Kaas by the Alliance Commander. Shortly afterwards, Acina pardoned Quinn, promoted him to the rank of Major and made him her new advisor. The Eternal Empire was overthrown by the Alliance formed by Lana Beniko, which absorbed its military strangth along with the Eternal Fleet, presenting itself as a new power on the galactic scale. When the Empire received an anonymous intel regarding an immensely powerful superweapon on a recently rediscovered world of Iokath in 3632 BBY, Acina send a detachment of Imperial forces to secure the weapon, where they clashed with both the Republic forces and the Eternal Alliance's Eternal Fleet. Acina send Major Quinn as an ambassador to the Alliance Commander, with the orders to sabotage the meeting and escape should the Alliance turn against Empire. Taken captive by Beniko who treated him as a possible assassin Quinn presented himself to the Alliance Commander along with Republic Captain Elara Dorne and arranged a formal holocall with the Empress, who asked the Commander to side with the Empire against the Republic forces led by Supreme Commander Jace Malcom. Quinn rejoined Darth Veda when the Alliance sided with the Sith Empire. Personality and traits Unlike the rest of the Wrath's companions, Malavai Quinn was extremely faithful to the Empire and his superiors and did not tolerate those who were either unloyal or irrational in duty. Quinn was not too keen when betraying or being betrayed. For instance, he expressed displeasure when he felt forced to betray the Wrath. Quinn was married to Lord Is'is. Skills and abilities Quinn possesses sublime medical abilities, but is somewhat effective in combat with his blaster pistol and vibroknife. He was also a highly skilled pilot and possessed a keen sense of military strategy. Category:Who's Who Character Guide